


Long Live the Queen

by Longliveclexa445



Series: Long Live the Queen [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fighting, Heda Lexa, Lexa doesn't know who she is yet, Magic, Protective Clarke, War, there are horses and mountain ranges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longliveclexa445/pseuds/Longliveclexa445
Summary: Gustus and Amelia Woods are king and queen of the land before them. They rule over TonDC and other parts of the area. They have two beautiful daughters, Anya and a new born, Alexandria. But an evil high priestess, Nia, wants the throne and Amelia's powers. Deciding to save her family, Amelia gives up her throne and becomes prisoner. What happens when her daughter, Alexandria Woods, comes into her own powers and tries to save her mother? Along the way, she discovers true strength, heartache, and a little bit of love. After all, Long live the queen!





	Long Live the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been stuck in my head for a while now. And I had to jot down this first chapter. It's rough and I will probably edit it when I get a chance but I wanted to share with you all. I've always wanted to try my hand at a periodic story. So here goes nothing!

“Papa, tell me the story again?” The tall, bear of a man sighs as he watches his daughter climb into the bed, “Lexa, you have heard this story numerous times.” The little girl curls into a blanket and holds a matted, hand stitched doll, “I know, Papa. But I love when you tell it. Please??” How can he say no to the smile and begging eyes that are before him? He pulls up an old, tattered chair from the corner of the small bedroom, “Fine, but after this, you close your eyes and go to bed. We have an early start tomorrow.” The little girl nods eagerly and waits for her father to begin the story. “Close your eyes, Lexa. Dream it, see it and touch it. Be able to feel it with your fingertips.” And the little girl does. She smiles as she finds her way into the past, staring at a woman who looks almost identical to her but much older and war paint covering her eyes. “Are you there?” She smiles, “I'm there, Papa. I'm ready!” He smiles and begins the story, “Long ago, there lived a king and queen. They ruled over this land with a firm, but gentle hand. The queen, Amelia Woods, was beautiful. You look just like her.” The little girl laughs, “She's my mother!” Gustus laughs, “She is, just as the king, me, Gustus Woods, is your father. Well, one day, an evil woman, Nia, came through the lands and destroyed everything she touched. Her goal was to have the kingdom to herself. Everyone was to be ruled by her.” And the young girl is traveling to the past with her father's words.

 

_____

 

_ “Heda, I'm sorry, but we must go. The king has sent me to collect you. The horses are prepped and waiting.” The woman watches the land before her, “It's gone, Indra. This beautiful place is destroyed. And by her. For what? The crown? These people were innocent! What have they done to deserve this?” The woman, Indra, is tall with dark colored skin. Her prominent and sacred face tattoo present and fierce eyes that gaze into the woman. She is beautiful, thinks Indra. Her bronze colored hair and beautiful hazel eyes. They hold pain that no one understands. Still, this is her queen, her Heda and she must protect her, “Heda, I am sorry for the loss you feel but we must go. There is no telling if that… Natrona… will return.” The queen wipes a tear, “Indra, you're right. Let us leave, there are many things to prepare for. She moves closer to the kingdom and I fear what will happen to my daughter.” Indra nods her head and allows the queen a head start to the horses. She stays behind to look at the land before her. It was once a beautiful village, her home when she was a child. Polis has been just a beautiful and peaceful place. The people merely farm workers and black smiths. She looks at the waste left behind. The beautiful huts and stone buildings now lay demolished and in rubble. Fire spreads amongst the smaller straw homes. She wants to cry but no. Now is not the time. She must prepare herself for an inevitable war. And one she prays that they can win. With one last look, she holds the sword attached to her hip, spins on her heel, and walks back to the horses.  _

 

_ Gustus paces back and forth just staring at the two thrones. His wife was gone to help settle a rift that sprang up in the northern section of the land. The kingdom here in TonDC had much influence over the land surrounding it. His wife was better at speaking than he was so she always volunteered. But when he heard of the war torn village of Polis, and who had destroyed it, he sent for his wife right away. He had fear in his heart over what happened. Was Amelia okay? A gentle voice brings him from his reverie, “You keep pacing and you'll surely wear a hole into the floor.” He sees who has made the joke, “Amelia.” He releases the breath he had been holding and rushes to her, “Are you okay?” She has sad eyes but a soft smile, “I'm alright my love.” She smooths his frown with her hand and gently tugs on his long beard to pull him close and kiss him. He kisses her and they place their foreheads together. Amelia doesn't want to break the silence but she needs to, “We need to prepare.” He sighs, “We promised peace to our people, Amelia. How can we prepare them for war?” Amelia shakes her head and a tear slips out, “It's a lot to ask of our people, Gustus. But she is going to come at us full force.” Gustus nods, “Would you like to see her?” At this, Amelia's smile comes back, “Always.” They leave the quiet throne room and towards the corridor.  _

 

_ They walk the palace in silence, passing the war room where Indra is gathering her best warriors. They pass the chapel, a group of people praying for the souls that were lost in Polis. They also pass by servants running around quickly and before she knows it, Amelia is hit by a speed of dirty blonde hair. She smiles at the child who looks so much like her father, “Anya, what are you doing?” Anya just hugs her mother as tight as she possibly can. Amelia can feel the tears, “Hey my precious little one, dry your tears. I'm safe and sound at home.” Anya pulls away and nods, “I kept an eye on her. She is sleeping.” Gustus smiles warmly, “You're an amazing big sister, Anya.” The child looks at her shoes and Amelia questions it, “What's so interesting about your shoes?” “Mama, I want to join the resistance team Indra is forming.” Amelia's eyes darken, “Absolutely not!” “But mom.” “Anya Woods, you are only 15! I will not have you out there on the battle front! And that's final.” Anya swallows her pride and walks away with a nod.  _

 

_ “My love.” “Gustus, no. I won't hear of it again. If we do not need to worry about it yet, then we don't.” “And yet it's obvious day by day that Nia comes closer to the kingdom. She is good and Indra would take her under her wing.” “Gustus, enough!” With an air of finality, they walk into the room. Sleeping peacefully in a small crib is a beautiful baby girl. She has chestnut brown curls and she dreams peacefully. Amelia lifts the baby into her arms and rocks her gently, “Gustus, Nia is starting this war because she wants my throne.” Gustus furrows his eyebrows, “I do not understand why?” Amelia smiles, “Because of the power I possess, Nia wants it.” Gustus sits down near his wife, “But Nia is the high priestess. She holds power already.” Amelia shakes her head as she looks out the window and out to her kingdom, “Not power like this. Gustus, you have seen me move mountains as well as settle the sea.” Gustus’ eyes go wide, “What does this mean for our youngest? Amelia shakes her head, “I do not know, Gustus. She is too young to even begin to fathom what her powers might be.” Gustus looks to the small child held in his wife's arms. Her big, green eyes stare back at him. He feels great pride but also great fear. His family is at risk. _

 

_ He rubs his temples, “I'll talk with Jake from the Arkadian Region. Ask him to report and scout to us.” “The people of Arkadia have always been a big help. Jake and Abby will be a great addition. Will you have Indra send for them?” Gustus nods, “I'll do that now.” He kisses his wife and baby girl. All the while praying that this ends soon enough. _

 

_ _____ _

 

_**2 Years Later** _

 

_ The air is cold and their breath blows into the distance. It is quiet save for the quiet pitter patter of rain falling. The hooded figure is waiting for someone. This was it, the night that changed the course of this fight. He only hoped this decision spared his people and his home from destruction. He turns quickly as he hears some bushes rustling. He hides behind a large rock and makes sure it isn't anyone from Arkadia. To his luck, it just so happens to be the man he was sent to meet. He comes out from behind the rock and into the view of the other man. A sword is drawn, “I was sent here to get news, what news do you have for me, Arkadian?” The man removes his hood, “My name is Thelonious Jaha. Who am I speaking with?” The tall, bald man with tattoos on his head smirks, “Maybe you aren't so stupid after all.” He puts his sword back and answers, “Titus, Titus Flamkeepa. What news do you have for the queen? Nia does not like to be kept waiting.” Thelonious hands over some parchment scrolls, “They are mounting a huge offensive. I've weakened the walls here, and here.” He points to a small building on the parchment, “Take a small team of ten and I can guarantee you'll take over the inside of the fortress. Everyone will be too busy fighting the main attack, you can slip in and gain control before they know what hit them.” Titus stares at the scroll, “And why are you helping us, traitor?” Thelonious doesn't flinch from the venom in the words, “Because no one has thought about our village. My home is not going to be demolished simply because we couldn't cooperate.” Titus smirks with a glint of evil in his eyes, “And what will your precious leader think of that? Surely Jake will not forgive you.” Jaha grows angry and snaps back, “He is no concern of mine! Now take the damn scrolls and don't mess up. You get one shot!”  _

 

_ _____ _

 

_ It has been two years and Gustus finds himself back in the throne room, pacing. “Keep pacing like that and you'll be too tired to fight.” “Jake, how is everything?” The man bows his head, “Everything is in order, your majesty. The men are ready to fight. Nia’s people gather right where we promised they would. But Abby speaks of a bad feeling, and I have to say, I feel it myself. So I'm going through everything again just to make sure we haven't missed anything. Your wife?” Gustus points to the hall, “Keeping Alexandria entertained. I do believe Clarke is there as well.” As soon as her name was spoken, a clumsy 5 year old comes running into the hall followed by a mop of curly brown hair. Clarke jumps into her father's arms as Alexandria does the same. Clarke giggles, “Hi papa!” Jake smiles, “Hi my big girl. You two having fun?” Lexa giggles and hugs Gustus, “Hide and seek.” Clarke nods, “We were playing hide and seek.” Amelia comes into the throne room next, “There you two are. Come, let's leave the men to their work.” Anya walks into the room, “Papa, we need you and Jake at the front now! Something is going on. They are attacking early and I do not know why!” Jake and Gustus put their girls down and run out. Amelia watches her oldest daughter, now 17 and so strong, “Please be safe my daughter. Swing your sword with pride.” Anya hugs her mother and runs out after the two men.  _

 

_ ______ _

 

_ “My queen, we have the scrolls and my contact is trustworthy. I've seen the work myself. Allow me to lead the attack.” Nia watches from her throne and scoffs, “I think not, Titus. You will stay here while I take the best men we have to tear down that wall.” He bows before her, “Yes, my queen.” Nia yells to her massive army, “This is a great day for all of us! You are one step closer to fulfilling your destiny and taking what is rightfully yours!” The army erupts into cheers and Nia gives a vindictive smile, “Now, go out there and win for your queen!” The army yells and runs after the kingdom at full force. She goes to the remaining people Titus has pulled aside. “You eight come with me. We have a wall to get around.” They follow the woman to an area off to the side. It seems to be fortified but Titus has two men knock it down within minutes. “It seems your source was trustworthy, Titus. Let's pay a visit to Amelia shall we?”  _

 

_ _____ _

 

_ “Heda? Where is papa and mama?” Amelia smiles to Clarke, “They are protecting the kingdom, Clarke. It is dangerous but they are very good at what they do.” Before anything else can be said, she hears yelling and crashing. She knows what it is. With a heavy heart, she pulls Clarke and runs as quick as she can up the stairs to a hidden room. They hide and Clarke is scared. “Amelia?” Amelia shakes her head and motions for her to be quiet. What the queen does next is reckless. She looks to Clarke and places her hand over the small girl and whispers quietly in her native tongue, a simple spell, “ May you always be a guide for each other and protect her with everything you have. May you always find her in her time of need. And be strong from anything thrown your way. ” Clarke is in love with the pretty words being spoken but she looks down at the hazel eyes watching her. A sense of devotion settles into the young girls heart. She doesn't know why but she feels brave and Amelia tells her, “Stay here, I need to find Gustus and Jake. Can you do that, Clarke?” Clarke nods and holds the two year old closely. _

 

_ Amelia quietly opens the hidden corridor and steps out. She knows the ins and outs of this palace, it has been hers since she was a child. Staying close to the shadows and near the secret passages, she makes her way to the bell tower. It was her signal to Gustus when trouble was brewing. She gets to the base of the stairs when she hears a familiar voice. It's Thelonious, Jake's trusted friend and he isn't alone. It's a bald headed man, Titus as she remembers him. It couldn't be, not him. With fear in her heart, she quickly makes her way up the stairs to the bell tower. As she gets to the top, she sees a figure move to the right of her. She keeps going towards the bell when she hears a snarl, “Well, look what I found. The queen all alone. Nia will surely be proud that I have captured you!” He runs at her with rabid eyes and his sword held high. Quickly she closes her eyes and opens them again. Light blue fire comes out of her palms and she thrusts them forward towards the man. He is sent flying and hits the wall hard. “Don’t threaten next time, just attack.” She runs to the top and just before she can ring the bell, she hears a woman, “Amelia!” Amelia spins on her heels, “Abby! What are you doing here?” The woman is out of breath, “I ran as soon as I saw them break the walls! It's...it's Thelonious. I can't believe he would do this!” Amelia nods, “We have to hurry, cover your ears, I'm going to ring the bell.” Abby does as she is told and Amelia strikes the bell. When her job is done, she finds the hidden door off to the side and pulls Abby into it.  _

 

_ Abby watches as the woman waves her hand over the door, “ Seal.” The door lights up blue and then it's gone. It is just a wall. Amelia pulls Abby further into the passageway. It's dark but the queen knows her way around. They make it back to Clarke and Alexandria. “Clarke!” “Mama!” The blonde child runs to her mother and is wrapped into comforting arms. _

 

_ _____ _

 

_ The bell is rung. Gustus feels his heart stop as he looks behind him and sees people on the inside of his kingdom. This is it, they've lost. “No!” He runs from the battlefield back to the castle. He is followed by Jake, Anya, and Indra. They are met with little resistance as their swords fly and kill anything that stands in their way. After what feels like a lifetime, he finds himself face to face with his wife and daughter. Jake runs to Abby, “What happened?” Abby shakes her head, “Jake, it's Thelonious!! He betrayed you, betrayed our kingdom!” Jake doesn't want to believe it but his wife's theory is proved right when he comes running in, “Jake! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. They breached the wall! I don't know how!” Anger flashes in his eyes, “Because of you! Why Thelonious? You betrayed me. And for what? The pay out was better??!” The dark man smirks, “You were so keen on this war and fighting for your precious king and queen that you didn't stop to think about Arkadia! Our home, Jake. You were going to ruin it and kill those innocent people!” Jake walks down and punches the man, “They are killed because of you and your choice to follow that murder.” _

 

_ “Oh, do you mean me?” The room grows colder as she walks in. Her face is scarred with symbols and her eyes are like ice. “Amelia, my precious girl. How do you do?” Amelia steps forward, “I haven't been your precious girl in a long time, Nia. You were cast from this sacred place when my father discovered your secrets.” Nia steps closer, “Ah yes, the good King. What happened to him? Oh that's right, I killed him. He begged for his life you know.” Amelia grows angry and her eyes become a dark hazel as she tries to control the anger in her, “You are to never speak about my father.” Nia steps closer but Amelia doesn't let her. The blue fire in her hands is back full force as she places a ring of fire to keep Nia from coming any closer, “Gustus, get them out of here. Keep her safe.” “Amelia, no! Please do not fight her.” Amelia smiles as she caresses her husband's face one last time, “Go, Gustus. Know that I love you and our daughters with all my heart.” She takes off her necklace and places it on Anya, “My brave girl. Always know that I am with you in your heart. Keep this, it'll protect you. And take care of your sister. She needs to know our stories. Her heritage.” “Mama, no.” She fights the tears and Amelia kisses her head. She turns to Alexandria still wrapped in Clarke's arms. She takes her and speaks, “You will always be a protector, Clarke. Find her when it is needed most.”  _

 

_ She hands Alexandria to Gustus, “My beautiful little girl.” She removes the symbol on her head, the sign of her being Heda and fashions a bracelet out of it, “You will know who you are. May we meet again.” She looks to Jake and Abby and they bow. Abby pulls the family along. Jake places a hand on Amelia, “We will keep them safe. And we'll save you. Mark my words, this war is not over.” Amelia nods, “Protect them, Jake.” “With my life.” He walks away. The last thing Gustus sees is his wife sitting on the ground and Nia creating her own magic. As the final door closes, Gustus sees his wife being taken prisoner. Amelia Woods had given up. With a heavy but determined heart, he vowed to whatever Gods were listening that he would save his wife and save his kingdom. This fight was just the beginning. _

 

_______

 

Back in the present, Gustud covers his daughter up with the blanket. She was fast asleep, clutching the bracelet her mother gave her. As he walks out of the room, he sees Anya with tears trying to spill. She is gripping her own necklace from her mother, “How long before she actually starts to believe the story, papa?” Gustus sighs, “I don't know, Anya. But it is better she knows the history than to keep it from her. Come now. We have lots to prepare for. This fight, our fight, is not over.

 


End file.
